Domando mi cabello
by Laura Margon Friki
Summary: Fleamont desea poder domar su cabello, ¿podrá hacerlo o tendrá que resignarse?


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes que reconozcáis pertenecen a JK Rowling, la historia es mía..**

 **Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

 **Este fic va dedicado a KristySR por su cumpleaños, espero que te guste.**

 **Siento no haberlo tenido listo para tu cumpleaños, pero aquí lo tienes. Espero que se haya acercado a lo que querías.**

* * *

Fleamont Potter acababa de terminar Hogwarts cuando decidió poner fin al descontrol de su cabello ya que antes tenía que estar pendiente a sus estudios en Hogwarts. Pensó que debía ponerse enseguida a intentar crear una poción o una crema que logre domar el cabello, lo que antes había sido imposible para él. Estaba decidido a que lo hubiera conseguido para las vacaciones de Navidad y de ese modo sorprender a su familia y la de Euphemia, su novia, que cenarían con los Potter la noche del 24 de diciembre.

Cuándo tomó esa decisión fue a su laboratorio para comprobar los ingredientes que tenía en su despensa y así hacer una lista con los que tenía para de ese modo saber lo que debía comprar. Cuando tuvo listo el inventario aprovechaba cada tiempo libre que tenía y en el que o quedaba con Euphemia para poder hacer un recorrido por cada tienda que conocía del Callejón Diagon buscando todo tipo de ingredientes, pero le seguían faltando algunos ingredientes que él consideraba básicos pero que sólo vendían en Asia, así que, aprovechando un fin de semana cogió un traslador internacional junto a Euphemia para visitar la China mágica, así que fueron a recorrer la parte mágica del país y aprovechar para comprar todo tipo de ingredientes, Euphemia no sospechó nada porque sabía que su novio se dedicaba a hacer pociones.

A medida que iba consiguiendo los ingredientes los iba clasificando y guardando en el laboratorio de pociones que sus padres le habían construido en un pequeño edificio de una planta en los terrenos de su mansión, siendo los últimos ingredientes los comprados en Asia.

Una semana después de haber conseguido todos los ingredientes y de tenerlos clasificados y guardados decidió empezar con los experimentos, en los cuales mezclaba ingredientes que según él no provocaría explosiones, pero con los que no conseguía nada. Normalmente hacía cada experimento con ingredientes provenientes del mismo país, los usaba o británicos o asiáticos, aunque nunca se le ocurrió que mezclarlos era lo más sensato, por lo que malgastaba ingredientes sin ser consciente.

Así estuvo durante unas semanas hasta que se hartó y decidió mezclar los ingredientes sin importar la procedencia de éstos, y fue en ese entonces donde vio que empezaba a tener avances muy lentos, pero avances al fin y al cabo..

A mediados del mes de noviembre logró tener la solución después de un arrebato de locura donde había mezclado varios ingredientes sin recordar cuáles eran ni cuántos pero que, finalmente y sin saberlo, estropeó cuando decidió ponerle un espesante al resultado de la poción para hacerlo en crema.

Cuando lo tuvo listo creyó oportuno esperar a la noche para poder aplicárselo cuando se duchara y así amanecer con el pelo domable, estaba convencido de que sería mejor aplicarlo con el pelo húmedo, como si fuera champú pero sin aclarárselo.

Al llegar la noche se duchó y con el cabello aún húmedo se aplicó la cama que había inventado, parecía que había funcionado, al secarse el pelo éste estaba completamente domesticable, tenía la esperanza de que a la mañana siguiente cuando se despertara todo siguiera igual, no imaginaba que al haber aplicado el espesante había destrozado su invento.

* * *

Cuando despertó al día siguiente comprobó que, no sólo no había funcionado sino que lo había dejado aún peor de lo que lo tenía, su cabello, aparte de ingobernable, también estaba con mucha grasa, por lo que tuvo lo lavarse la cabeza inmediatamente para hacer desaparecerla.

Había necesitado varios lavados para que desapareciera la grasa y tras arreglar definitivamente el estropicio de su pelo pensó que quizás no debía haber incluido el espesante, estaba convencido de que lo había estropeado todo así que decidió volver a hacer la poción pero esta vez sin añadir nada más pero había un problema, no recordaba ni los ingredientes ni la cantidad debido a que no había puesto cuidado a la hora de seleccionarlos, simplemente los cogía y los iba añadiendo, tendría que volver al laboratorio y coger los restos de la poción para poder separar los ingredientes para saber cuáles eran.

Fue bastante complicado separar los ingredientes debido al espesante, pero una vez consiguió eliminar éste fue separando los ingredientes restantes hasta descubrir que eran tres, tras comprobar el inventario de lo que tenía se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin dos de los ingredientes, uno de los cuales era cabello de dragón asiático, el cual solo se encontraba en Asia, concretamente en China, por lo que tendría que volver al país para poder comprarlo.

Como debía volver a China, le dijo a su familia que iría a China un fin de semana de diciembre para ir a por más ingredientes debido a que con los experimentos de pociones que había hecho, se había quedado sin provisiones de algunos ingredientes y que solo vendían en aquel país, esa vez fue solo porque Euphemia tenía compromisos familiares.

Aprovechó el primer fin de semana de diciembre para volver a China a por los ingredientes, aprovechando para comprar provisiones de todo tipo en grandes cantidades para que no se volviera a quedar sin ingredientes asiáticos, el domingo volvió Inglaterra para terminar la poción pero sin hecharle el espesante, había aprendido de su error.

Unos días después, volvió a encerrarse en el laboratorio para crear la poción, consiguiéndolo una semana más tarde, debido a que el tiempo de cocción de ésta era de cinco días. Estaba orgulloso, había conseguido una solución para su problema y estaba eufórico.

Había decidido probarlo antes de la cena de nochebuena para asegurarse de que realmente había funcionado y si era el caso sorprender a su familia con su nuevo invento, la poción alisadora de pelo. Decidió probar varios días antes y tras cenar y ducharse se aplicó la poción en el cabello y esperó a la mañana siguiente para saber si lo había logrado.

A la mañana siguiente al levantarse fue al baño y al mirarse en el espejo, comprobó que ¡lo había conseguido, había logrado una solución! Con la certeza de que lo había conseguido, el día de nochebuena decidió ducharse el último para así hacer su gran aparición con el pelo domado, sabía que estaría su novia y los padres de ésta, todos se llevarían la sorpresa del siglo.

Cuando bajó por las escaleras todos se quedaron boquiabiertos de la impresión, Fleamont había conseguido que su cabello estuviera bien peinado por primera vez, así que después de cenar decidió compartir su secreto, a principios de diciembre había conseguido crear una poción alisadora de pelo, como había decidido llamarla.

Todos se mostraron entre asombrados y orgullosos, la mirada de su suegra le indicó que le había dado su visto bueno, vio que su futuro yerno sería alguien de provecho, su hija le había dicho que Fleamont era experto en pociones, pero no se esperaba que apenas con dieciocho años hubiese sido capaz de inventar una poción de esas características, era brillante.


End file.
